Looking for a sanctuary
by thinkPad
Summary: Youji Kudo is a detective who is investigating on a serial killing. So what is his connection with Fujimiya Aya. AU, YA, BA, KO


Looking for a sanctuary

Chapter one Beautiful stranger

Disclaimer: All WK characters don't belong to me.  
  
Warnings: AU, yaoi, romance, angst, OOCness Rating: PG-13 (rating may change in other chapters) Pairing: Youji/Aya, Brad/Aya, Ken/Omi

"Damn it, another murder!!" Detective Ken Hidaka grimaced, as he scrutinized the battered body that sprawled motionlessly on the street closely. This victim's face was being splashed by acid, causing his whole features to deform. His body was badly cut; indefinite patterns of scars ran over his body. Ken's scowl intensified when he realized that the victim's back was being slashed by a sharp object. He quickly flipped over the white cloth to cover the body and stared at his blond colleague. "His spine was gone too. Do you think it is the same guy who does this?"  
  
"Yeah, no doubt is that bastard." Detective Youji Kudo sighed, looking over Ken's shoulder while putting on his gloves.  
  
A serial killer had appeared in Tokyo two months ago. And 26 people had been killed since the first victim was found floating on the sea. All the victims were around the age of their early twenties and all of them suffered from a similar trait of having their spine removed from their body before their death. The killer was now classified as an S class criminal and was under warrant of arrest by the police. But till now, the police still failed to keep track of his movements. The killer was an extremely intelligent individual who never left any trace of evidence that would expose his identity. Thus, Youji and Ken whose capabilities were widely recognized in the police force were being assigned to crack this case.  
  
"Just hope that we are able to catch bastard soon. I am getting tired of chasing his ass around." Youji added, lighting up his cigarettes.  
  
"I agree. This bastard needs to be stopped." Ken clenched his fists.  
  
An awkward silence suddenly descended between them, and Youji took a deep inhale of his cigarette. He badly needed his nicotine to calm his nerves down. He knew that Ken was affected badly by this serial killing and so as he. He had been working in the homicidal department for three years and never encountered such a case before. A homicidal manic who developed an interest for spine and went rampage...oh fuck, he never knew Japan was such a dangerous place to reside.  
  
"Youji, if there is nothing else I'm going off first." Ken's voice broke his reverie.  
  
Youji slid his arm over Ken's shoulder in a brotherly manner and laughed. "So what's the rush? Going home to accompany our favorite bishounen?"  
  
"Yeah, Omi is waiting for me to go back." Ken admitted sheepishly; scratching his head. Though Youji had already known their relationship for a long time, he still felt so embarrassed to display their love too blatantly.  
  
"Such a lucky bastard!! Help to send my regards to the chibi."  
  
"I will." Ken smiled.

Fujimiya Aya bolted out straight of his bed and gasped heavily for air. He clutched against his chest tightly, feeling his heart pounding so fast that it felt it was going to burst. His hair and shirt was damp with sweat, and his amethyst eyes wide and unseeing. He blinked, getting his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room.  
  
"A nightmare..." He murmured, running his fingers through his fiery strands.  
  
Sitting up on the bed, Aya glanced at the clock. 445. He cursed and slammed his fist against the mattress hardly. Those fucking nightmares...why they won't leave him alone! He could still remember the details of his dreams vividly. He was holding the lifeless form of Aya-chan in his arms, crying out her name to wake her up, as her blood slowly soaked his clothes. It hurt. It hurt him when he knew that she couldn't answer him anymore. His bit his lower lip. It hurt him so much when she slowly died besides him.  
  
Aya closed his eyes, trying to chase away the lingering memories that still hunted his mind. His dreams had always seemed so real, and he hated it when he couldn't do anything to it, except to let himself dwelled in his fucked up past and wallowed in his own misery when he woke up.

Knowing that it was another sleepless night for him, Aya changed his attire and left his room. He didn't want to stay here. He didn't want be alone. And desperately, he needed a couple of drinks to ease his nerves now.

Yellowlite was one of the favorite pubs that Youji liked to visit after a day of work. This place was small but cozy, without the blasting techno music and flashing neon light. It was opened for a whole day too, which made it another reason why Youji loved this place so. Youji chose to sit at a corner; his emerald eyes circumvented his surroundings. He chuckled. Not a living soul around except him and the bartender here. Well, that was expected. It would be strange if the pub was filled with people now.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open making Youji turned his head over, wondering who the intruder was. He saw a young man slowly entered the pub, his violet eyes widening in surprise when he saw Youji before he walked towards the inner part of the pub.  
  
"...Must be a model or an idol," Youji mused, eying at the redhead appreciatively. This young man was simply gorgeous. Pallid pale skin and fiery red hair; his eyes were in an unusual shade of violet. Youji guessed that this guy must be around his early twenties, or maybe a few years younger than him. The redhead dressed casually, a simple black T shirt and a pair of faded jeans. But on him, these clothes looked gorgeous. Feeling a cold glare sent in his direction, Youji looked up and flashed a smile at his object of affection. The redhead scowled in response, his elfin features set in the expression of disdain. Youji smiled. This guy definitely belonged to those 'touch me and you're died' type of people. They simply didn't know how to deal with other people's affection properly.

Aya knew that the blond had been staring at him since the moment he reached this place. He didn't expect anyone to be here in such an hour, not to mention a preposterous blond who was kept looking at him. Trying to ignore the blond, Aya took a sip of his drink. It was nothing. He told himself at first. He should get used to those innuendo stares now. But, there was something about this blond that irked him. Maybe it was the pair of emerald eyes that seemed to see through his heart the annoyed him. Or maybe it was the blond's audacity for staring him like a piece of meat. He glared at the blond icily, hoping that he would catch the hint and quit his antics. Instead, the blond flashed a gleeful smile at him. Oh fuck, he really wanted to kill this man!!

Youji found it quite amusing that the seemed to be quite pissed off by him. But he just couldn't stop looking at him. Seldom would he come across such a beautiful person in his life. He once thought of approaching the young man, but held back his decision on the second thoughts. Intuition had told him that this redhead wasn't someone that could be fooled around, no matter how he looked. Tearing his eyes off the pale man, Youji took a look at his watch. Time to work again. He sighed. The recent serial killing had definitely added on to his workload. He turned his head over and looked at the redhead again, feeling a mild stab of disappointment when the young man was gone. He just wondered that whether he would meet this beautiful stranger again.  
  
P.S My first WK fanfic. Please r & r if u liked it :) 


End file.
